


Finally Peace and Time to be Together

by SomeFunSmut



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dry Humping, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Magic, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, exploring sexual desires, slow start but then speeds up fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFunSmut/pseuds/SomeFunSmut
Summary: After the keyblade war and the battle with Xehanort, Kairi and Sora get some quiet time to finally be a couple. Having missed a lot of their teen years, neither has much experience or have experimented much. They explore themselves and their sexual desires together. Trying new things together, and maybe even new people.My first smut (Though this first part is actually pretty PG, its gonna get smutty fast after this). Going to be smaller chunks. New parts added frequently. Somewhat fits post KH3 canon, but not exactly.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. A Kiss. That's how it Started.

A kiss. 

That’s how it started.

After years of pining, years of dangers keeping them separated, years of preparing for and fighting in the New Keyblade War... 

They can finally be two young adults.

Together.

A kiss. 

It seems ridiculous since they had essentially been a couple of some sort since they were 14. Yet they had never gone further than hugs and sharing a fruit before this moment. 

There was never time. 

Never the chance.

Technically speaking, they had been inside each other. Their hearts inside each other at least. But that doesn’t really count.

That was... intimate. But not in a real physical way. Not in a romantic way. Not the type of intimacy they were craving. The type they were longing for. Their type their bodies were practically begging each other for. 

Not like this.

A kiss. 

Their first kiss. 

Well, their first kiss together. 

Sora had an ill-fated date with an overexcited Selphie back when they had just turned 13. If you can even call two awkward 13 year olds going for a walk on the beach trying and failing to make flirty small talk a date. Sora didn’t actually like Selphie, but Riku convinced him it would make Kairi jealous (it did). Selphie was the one to initiate the kiss. She didn’t really like Sora that way, but she thought he was cute. Selphie was very... let’s say “open”... to physical affection. At that age, it was just kisses and tight hugs. Now that their group of friends were older, she’s earned a bit of a reputation. 

So, that was Sora’s first kiss.

Kairi’s first kiss was, ironically, also Selphie around the same time. Girl’s night sleep over, truth or dare went a little too far. Of course, these were kids not characters in some smutty story. “A little too far” meant kissing for five seconds and mooning a passing car out the bedroom window. As adults now, Selphie has brought up this memory more than once. If Kairi didn’t know better, she’d suspect Selphie was flirting with her? Though who could say. It could just be Selphie reminiscing about a simpler time.

So, that was Kairi’s first kiss.

Of course, the five and a half years since those first kisses were spent with the two of them either fighting the masters of darkness or being kidnapped by them. Unless you count a kiss on the cheek from dear friends, neither had a second kiss.

Until now.

When something neither of them had experienced before happened.

A kiss. 

The two of them on the beach alone. Light quickly fading as the two of them are bathed in the pinkish rays of the rapidly setting sun. The sound of waves are all that can be heard other than their breath. A blanket protecting them from the coarse sand. A cluster of palm trees blocking them from views of anyone who might wander unexpectedly around the common areas of the island. The remains of a packed picnic beside them.

This was their first real date together. A date that doesn’t involve killing heartless or training with an old wizard. Just them. For the first time in four years. Finally, just them.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Both of them so lost and in love that words failed them. Kairi scooted closer, Sora brushed the hair out of her face and gently cupped her cheek, Kairi grabbed Sora’s hand and held it tight, Sora leaned in...

A kiss.

Finally, a kiss.

A lifetime of tension and longing all released as their lips were pressed together. Gentle, but unrelenting. Electricity flowing through them as their passion for each other finally found an outlet. An itch finally scratched after years of waiting. Desires finally fulfilled. Satisfaction unlike any either had known up to that point, and yet somehow nowhere near enough. They could have spent the rest of their lives in that kiss and yet their bodies both screamed for more. This was an oxymoron. Somehow everything they’ve ever need and yet also nowhere near enough.

A kiss.

That’s how it started.

That is not how it ended.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi loses all control as her and Sora begin to explore each other's bodies for the first time in a night of unparalleled passion.

Their lips only parted for a moment. 

Long enough to exhale. To inhale. To glance into each other’s eyes and see the desire, the passion, the fire. 

Then they kissed again. 

And again.

Sora left hand provided balance for the two entwined lovers, his right hand gently cupped Kairi’s cheek. Her skin was so soft. The feeling of her skin in his hands almost felt electric. 

Kairi was a gifted mage. Still perhaps the least experienced of the Warriors of Light, but her natural ability in magic cannot be understated. Perhaps it is because she is a Princes of Light as well as a Keyblade warriors? 

Whatever the reason, Kairi was a gifted mage. That electric feeling Sora felt was more than just passion. Kairi was so overwhelmed her body began to cast a very low level thunder spell.

“Sorry,” she said breathlessly pulling away from a confused Sora. “I am having trouble controlling myself.”

“It’s ok, Kai.” Sora said. “We're safe now, we can lose control together.”

“No, I mean I can't control my magic if I lose control. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to lose it and cast a spell. I can’t lose control.”

Sora had to resist chuckling. After all he’s been through, even a Thundaga would barely phase him. And he would gladly take the blast of a thousand spells to not lose this moment. But he knew Kairi well enough to know that she wouldn’t accept that risk. 

She was so kind

and caring 

and sweet

and loving

and protective

and funny 

and beautiful

and her lips tasted so sweet

Fuck did he love her.

He got distracted staring into her eyes.

He could see that there was conflict in those eyes. Conflict between how much she wanted him and how worried she was of hurting him. She was clearly distressed just from the tiny buzz she had already given him. If they were going to continue, they had to figure something else.

Sora pulled a trinket with a little lightning bolt design on it out of his pocket and summoned his keyblade. He stabbed the keyblade into the sand nearby and attached the trinket to it.

“This is an accessory Donald gave me that allows the keyblade to absorb thunder magic. I remember you telling me that thunder was the only basic spell type you were still having trouble controlling. So, is you accidentally cast anything, this will protect us.” Sora said, reassuring Kairi. 

He stood there proud of himself with a stupid smile. 

That stupid, goofy smile. 

That smile that seemed to say everything was right with the world. 

That smile that made his entire face light up. 

That smile so honest and pure. 

That smile made her feel safe because if that smile existed how bad could the world be?

Fuck did she love him.

And now they were safe.

She grabbed that idiot by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. He let out a shocked gasp that she quickly silenced with her lips on his. Kairi’s hands holding Sora’s back, pressing him into her. Sora’s hand running through her hair. 

Their lips part just enough for their tongues start to start to dance.

Their bodies start to naturally begin to thrust. An instinct more than a conscious thought. Small sparks of magical light start to dance off of Kairi towards Sora’s keyblade as she loses her ability to think of anything but love.

Anything but love, and how hard she could feel Sora getting already through their clothes.

Fuck she wanted more.

As they kissed, she started to slide her hands up Sora’s shirt to feel the skin of his back. She wanted to try something a bit risky. She bit his lip as she gently scratched his back. Nothing hard. Nothing that would leave a mark. Just enough to send a jolt through Sora.

Fuck he wanted more.

He brought his hand from her hair, to her cheek, to her neck, to her heart, to her breast. He squeezed and played with her tit through her soft pink dress as they kissed. They began to moan slightly into each other’s lips. 

They were wearing too many clothes.

They parted from each other’s lips so Kairi could pull Sora’s shirt off over his head. He looked down at her as she laid there. So lovely. Her face blushing read with passion and desire. Her hand caressing his bare chest. Their bodies still moving in rhythm, dry humping as he took the sight of her beauty in. 

Kairi was getting more and more wet as she stared at Sora. His goofy personality might make people underestimate him, but with all the missions he’s been on... He was a hunk. Tight muscles, chiseled abs, and all in an effortless and real sort of way. This wasn’t from body building, it was from hard work. He had scars that proved that. Small marks all over that even magic couldn’t heal fully. He had been through so much and felt so much pain, she wanted to make him feel good instead. He was already making her feel so good. Even through her dress and his pants she loved the feeling of his hardening cock rub against her. His weight on top of her. It was almost too much. Then he kissed her neck.

He did stop with her neck. He left little bite and began to move lower. Kairi was already starting to breathe heavier in anticipation. As Sora began to move down her body, she started to slide her dress up. 

He saw her pale blue panties she wore in hopes that he would see them. He noticed a little ribbon bow on the front as he slid them down her legs. She had trimmed her hair into a neat patch of red above her wet, pink pussy. Between the cool evening air, the heat of Sora’s breath, and the anticipation... she was already quivering as she rested her legs on Sora’s shoulders. She was torn between her desire to lay back and get lost in ecstasy or to look down at the one she loved as he started to eat her out. Her one hand reaching down to spread her lips to invite him in, her other hand running through his hair.

He kissed her inner right thigh. 

Gently.

Then the left thigh.

Inching closer.

Closer. 

Kissing Slowly.

It was fucking torture.

She could feel his body heat so close to her pussy.

He still just kissed her thigh.

She almost couldn’t handle it any longer.

She was about to scream.

She didn’t have to wait much longer.

His soft, gentle tongue started to slowly lick her slit. Briefly diving into her vagina to lick up her wetness before moving up along her lips until he found her clit.

She almost lost it right there. Her whole body shaking, her moans heavy. Fuck he made her feel so good. Heat rose through her entire body. If it wasn’t for his hands firmly holding onto her thighs and her legs wrapped increasingly tight around his neck, she felt like should could just fly away. Entirely lost in the moment as waves and waves of pleasure surged through her body. She loved this boy, she loved this feeling, she loved this moment.

Sora was enchanted by her sweet taste. By the enchanting melodies of her moans. By the infinite joy he felt making her body quiver. Feeling her wetness all over his face. This was their first time, so he might not have known much, but he knew he loved this and loved her. And he knew that if her whole body was shaking as she moaned his name lost in pleasure that he should keep moving his tongue exactly how he was. He was doing something right. Sparks of light were pouring from all over Kairi’s body as the air around her began to heat up. The air had an electric feeling. Both the metaphorical electicity from the release of years of building tension between the two and the literal electricity as Kairi lost all control. 

She let out a loud gasp and moaned as she came. Fuck did she feel so good cumming there on the beach just after sunset in the loving care of her Sora’s tongue. She almost passed out from the overwhelming pleasure. She would’ve been utterly lost in bliss for ages if she hadn’t been jolted back into reality by the loud _**BANG**_ of a full Thundagun blast erupting from her. It safely channeled into Sora’s keyblade keeping them both safe, but the bright bolt of light and loud noise brought them both crashing back into reality. 

She pulled Sora in for one last incredibly deep kiss filled with more passion than either of them knew they were capable of feeling. 

But a blast like that would draw attention even on a remote part of the island. So, they had to quickly get dressed. 

They knew this would not be the end of their night though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to start updating more regularly. Had some other projects I was working on that distracted me from this. But I want to keep this going with more parts, even if it is smaller chunks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing stuff like this, would love feed back. Will be getting very smutty very soon.
> 
> Also posting to Tumblr, will probably be posted there first. But plan on both being updated together most of the time.  
> https://somefunsmut.tumblr.com/post/623954157982875648/finally-peace-and-time-to-be-together-pt-1


End file.
